El perder un amor
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Mike había que perdido algo más que un amigo, pero todo había empezado antes de que el augur saliera disparado en una bola de fuego. Slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El perder un amor

"_No temas, Mike_" la última vez que le dijo eso, había estado con una corona dorada, proclamándose sacerdote y prácticamente emperador; creyendo que su temor era el hecho de que podían perder esa regla.

Ni más lejos de la realidad; le preocupaba la guerra, pero más que nada, _él. _

La gente opinaba que Octavian era una persona sedienta de poder y capaz de todo, no se equivocaban; pero había más dentro de él. Era apasionado; toda su vida la había dedicado a hacer volver a Roma, debajo de sus deseos de poder estaba el orgullo por la antigua nación; era leal hacia sus convicciones y hacia sus aliados aunque no pareciera lo contrario. Lo pudo comprobar de primera mano.

Aun recuerda su primer día en la legión; había sobrevivido a Lupa y aunque no lo demostraba, tenía miedo. Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados cuando los monstruos empezaron a atacarle y su padre decidió seguir las instrucciones de su madre Venus cuando se lo dio y que fuera a la legión. Era fuerte, estaba bien entrenado; pero una cosa eran lobos y otra muy distinta eran hijos y legados de dioses, probablemente más poderosos que él que tratarían de derribarlo a la primera.

El resultado fue totalmente opuesto; por alguna razón-aparentemente, su fuerza-todos le tenían un gran pavor, incluso los centuriones y pretores de esos tiempos parecían temer que de repente el enloqueciera y rompiera todo. La reacción no le ayudo tampoco.

Toda su vida por su aspecto lo juzgaron, trato de ser más suave, más agradable, y pocos fueron los resultados. Temido, dejado de lado, solo; esa era la historia de Mike Kahale.

Pero el obvio todo eso y dio un paso al frente.

"_¡Yo apostare por él!_" declaró con voz fuerte, mientras daba un paso fuerte y sonreía con supremacía.

La mayoría le veía como una figura a la que temer, él le vio una posibilidad.

Se suponía que todos los que apostaban debían encargarse de su probatio, quisieran o no; más Octavian parecía encantado. Le hablaba sobre los lares, las mejores estrategias de batalla, como mejorar su técnica de manejo de espada.

Él sabía que solo lo usaba para tener a un aliado poderoso, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando apostó por él. Pero el apoyo que le daba, las promesas de grandeza de ellos juntos, la calidez que sentía al estar a su lado; le hacía olvidar todo eso y ser simplemente, feliz.

Curiosamente, la relación de aliados se transformo en amigos.

Mike nunca estuvo seguro de cómo, por su parte le encantaba la idea que Octavian lo consideraba su amigo- a fin de cuentas, él le consideraba así-no obstante dado su posición no lo creía plausible.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro; sus preocupaciones en los juegos bélicos por su persona de repente parecieron genuinas-y no simplemente temor a perder-, sus promesas de grandeza que eran sobornos para permanecer a su lado de repente mostraban el anhelo de ese futuro a su lado; incluso antes que a cualquier pretor o alguien con un cargo, le contaba sobre sus profecías, discutían lo que podrían significar, era su confidente.

Incluso llego a saber el porqué anhelaba tanto el poder; su madre había tenido una depresión terrible durante su niñez, todo a causa del amor que había tenido por el dios Apolo. Su madre no lo había logrado, la depresión la venció y antes del cumpleaños número 11 de su hijo; esta se quemaba en los ritos funerarios con el pequeño gimoteando.

Se unió a la legión en busca de grandeza, poder, revivir a Roma; todo por su madre, para que esta tuviera de algo en lo que enorgullecerse en el inframundo, para que el dios Apolo pudiera notarlo y no ser otro de sus hijos ignorados. Todo lo que deseaba; era hacer felices a sus padres.

Se lo había contado el día después que su padre le bendijo, cuando inocentemente había preguntado porque tenía tantas ganas de levantar el imperio. Octavian era reservado, nunca conocido por sus liberar sus sentimientos y hasta el día de hoy estaba seguro que era el único que sabía su secreto; nunca pudo saber porque se lo dijo, pero el saber algo tan intimo de él, como todo era por una causa de un chico solitario y huérfano, le hizo sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Había llegado al augur, ser la persona más cercana a él. Y lo quería.

De la forma con la que su madre tanto se obsesionara.

Jamás revelo su enamoramiento, nunca tuvo el verdadero valor para decírselo a Octavian-¿Destrozar piedras con sus manos desnudas? Sin problemas, ¿Vaporizar hordas de monstruos solamente con su lanza? Casi todos los días ¿Decirle sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaban? Totalmente cagado de miedo-estaba bien con estar a su lado, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía a sabiendas que era la persona que mejor lo conocía. Era feliz así.

Para variar, los dioses arruinaron su felicidad.

En específico, fue Venus.

Los dioses nunca se aparecen, mucho menos frente a sus hijos dado por las estrictas órdenes de Júpiter. Al parecer, o bien la situación por ser de su esfera de poder le permitieron intervenir, o sencillamente le ignoro de plano para advertirle.

"_Hijo mío_" le había dicho en un sueño. Su voz sonaba suave y aflautada, su melena dorada se balanceaba y cambiaba a rizos oscuros, su piel fluctuaba entre claro y oscuro, y poseía las facciones más perfectas que pudiera obtener. "_Debo prevenirte. Tienes que dejar esos sentimientos que tienes; si sigues ese camino, solo te traerá dolor y pena_"

En ese momento, le había gritado; estaba molesto con ella, porque luego de diecisiete años se aparecía, porque nunca se había molestado en ver por él, y cuando por fin tenía a alguien que le apreciaba por quién era y a quién quería; ella tenía la osadía de decirle que se alejara. No iba a perderlo, no iba a perder a la única persona que alguna vez había amado; y mucho menos por una diosa que decidió que por una vez traicionaría todo en lo que creía para fastidiarle la vida a su hijo.

Él Mike de ahora, que se encontraba a orillas de un lago mientras oía la agitación de gente que bajo la melancolía de los muertos, se encontraba la alegría de estar vivos. Mike no la sentía.

Deseaba haber escuchado a su madre.

Todo comenzó hace relativamente poco, cuando Reyna se fue y Octavian se hallo en el poder. Pensó que tomaría el lugar como siempre dijo que lo haría; como un salvador en tiempos de crisis y que llegaría lograr la gran venida de Roma. No fue así. Fue un golpe de estado respaldado por la amenaza de muerte inminente al no tener otro plan y aunque le avergonzara decirlo, él.

Había estado siempre cuidando las espaldas de Octavian; sabía que muchos le matarían tan pronto tuviera oportunidad y en definitiva no iba a permitirlo. Mike trato de pensar en positivo; le había contado de la falta de su don, quería creer que el chico del que se enamoró seguía allí, simplemente distraído por su plan. Cada vez era más difícil ver al romano que le ayudo a combatir en el sacerdote avaricioso en el que termino.

Fue terco hasta el final, eso lo reconocía. Se forzó a creer que su plan era la única opción, que simplemente liberando la parte griega podrían ganar esa guerra-aunque le seguía pareciendo que si Gea no le temía a ningún tipo de dioses, un puñado de sus hijos y legados no iba a causar más que risa-que una vez que la guerra fuera ganada, ese sueño dorado de estar junto a él en la grandeza se realizaría y alcanzaría su final feliz.

Se obligo a creerlo todo el tiempo, hasta que lo vio por última vez.

Estaba hablando con dos griegos y ajustando el onagro para un tiro, obviamente sin notar que sus ropas se habían enganchado. Unos días antes, le hubiera advertido, hubiera golpeado-o incluso matado-a los dos griegos y huido con él a un lugar seguro; pero ya era demasiado. Por más tiempo del que podría tolerar su tozudez, había visto como el augur se estaba volviendo loco; como sus ojos azules parecían delirantes y embriagados con fantásticas ideas que no tenían pies y cabeza.

Le había preguntado si estaba seguro, no obstante no se refería a lanzar el proyectil-o técnicamente, lanzarse a sí mismo-quería saber si esto en serio era el camino que tomaría. Una cosa era la idea de una guerra, amenazar con una guerra-cosa típica de Octavian-y otra muy distinta era creer que las personas equivocadas eran enemigos y seguir un deseo que ya bordeaba lo imposible.

Quería creer que su Octavian seguía ahí, el chico que prefería tomar todo sin pelear y simplemente tener lo que quería, el chico que creyó que prefería organizar una guerra que ejecutarla. Vio en su mirada enfebrecida con su sueño ya enfermizo por la desesperación; que la persona de la que se había enamorado yacía muerta en ese cuerpo pálido y desnutrido.

Sencillamente, ya no estaba.

Permitió su muerte, incluso reprimió las lágrimas cuando le había dicho "_Un buen amigo hasta el final_" por mucho tiempo, quiso ser más que su amigo, le quería de una forma que dejo que sus sentimientos cegaran lo inevitable; más el despecho no era la razón de esto. La razón de esto, es que no tenía sentido seguir pensando que seguía allí algo que obviamente ya había partido, que en serio era sano para él seguir en ese estado de locura donde solo deseaba muerte y venganza. El niño que quería hacer a sus padres felices, la persona que le ayudo, nunca podría volver a ser lo que era antes.

Era mejor que muriera así a que siguiera siendo una sombra de sí mismo.

Por lo menos, es lo que creía.

Antes de marcharse, miró por última vez al hijo de Hades. Los hijos de Afrodita tenían distintos dones; ya era bien sabido que su hermana griega tenía un encanto de voz, él en cambio poseía el don de leer los corazones de la gente. No siempre sabía de quién estaban enamorados o que tan en serio les gustaba, más distinguía perfectamente un corazón alegre de uno roto.

Por mucho tiempo, supo que el corazón de ese chico estuvo sufriendo por una persona que no le correspondía, un caso muy como el de él-aunque difería en que al menos Mike podía pasar tiempo con su persona amada-. También supo que se había liberado por fin de esa carga, y que sus sentimientos ahora parecían dirigirse al único de los tres que había tratado de salvar a Octavian; parecía buena persona.

Después de eso la guerra había sido ganada, se había adelantado para estar solo.

Se encontraba compartiendo espacios con las rocas y el agua que creaba ondas con sus lágrimas. No era alguien inestablemente sensible, pero sabía reconocer cuando había tocado el límite; y jamás podría declarar vergonzoso el llorar por un amor pérdido, incluso de un hombre a otro hombre.

Sabía que el embajador de Plutón había hallado un camino, uno que lo guiaría a la felicidad con una persona que le querría; empero estaba seguro que él no podría obtener eso.

Los hijos de Afrodita amaban con más fuerza que cualquier otro mortal, sus corazones sufrían más que cualquier otro. Ahora, sintiendo el peso de su corazón roto, tenía la certeza que jamás podría amar a alguien, como amado al semidiós que había desaparecido en un cometa de fuego y dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Snif* Aunque no me gusto del todo el final…creo que pude empatizar con los sentimientos del fic.

Me agrada Mike, aunque no apareció mucho me pareció buena persona. Me preguntaba porque dejo a Octavian morir, y esta es mi explicación.

Honestamente, me parece plausible. Octavian estaba volviéndose loco para el quinto libro, pero aun así quería dejarle espacio a Mike para su triunfo, le contó de sus problemas de la profecía y de cómo quería que compartieran la gloria. Sé que por esto, Octavian es quién debería estar enamorado de Mike y no al revés; pero yo no puedo decirle como inventar las cosas a mis musas, yo solo escribo.

Además, quiero ser como mi inspiración, Takara Phoenix-una genial escritora alemana que tiene una imaginación inigualable, así como la tendencia a hacer unas curiosas parejas aunque mayormente percico-y como no puedo hacer que mi imaginación tenga ideas geniales como las suyas, hago parejas curiosas; aunque ya tenía la intensión de hacerlo-aunque honestamente, estoy segura que me será más fácil con las chicas-

Bien, esto es todo por ahora; tengo otro proyecto inspirado en Takara…si con este no me mata nadie, creo que con ese si lo harán. Gracias por leer.

Lira.


End file.
